


Closure

by mimabeann



Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Er'yne confronts her past emotional abuser, Fight Scene, Gen, Violence, force-screaming, referenced past emotional manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Er'yne is up early (waiting for a reasonable time to call Aden) and sees someone she thought was long dead. (Aden belongs to Wilvarin)! Rated M for cussing and force-screaming just to be safe!
Relationships: Aden/Er'yne, Female Sith Warrior/Male Sith Warrior
Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715320
Kudos: 4





	Closure

Er’yne stifled a yawn as she took another sip of her kaff. She had opted to get out of the house this morning. It was too damn early in her opinion, but her grandparents were visiting and would be going into her room to harass her about now if she hadn’t already left. She’d been back on Drumond Kaas for five whole days and they were already insisting that she needed a title and a husband. Despite her telling them that she was in a relationship already. Er’yne stretched and sighed. She had to come up with some way to kill a few more hours before Aden would be up, it was… She glanced down at her holopad. _10 am. Too. Kriffing. Early._

The door to the shop she was sitting beside opened, drawing her attention and Er’yne felt nauseated as she saw a familiar figure step through. _Her presence is unmistakable, but how?_ “Lenoir?” Er’yne asked in shock. The woman turned to her and a twisted smile crossed her face.

“Hello Er’yne, did you miss me?” Lenoir sneered.

Er’yne stood up, frowning. “You were dead,” her fists clenched, she felt herself shaking a bit as she stared Lenoir down, “there was a funeral. And you’re just… Here?”

Lenoir laughed coldly. “Oh what, did I hurt your little feelings? You were the one that really sold my death. I thought you’d be convincing, but I was touched, really.” 

“You used me?” Er’yne’s voice was low, she could feel the anger rolling off her in waves.

“Oh boo-hoo. Er’yne. That’s life. That’s what they teach you at the Academy. But you wouldn’t know that would you? Miss Jedi Knight-”

Er’yne let out a cold laugh before outstretching her hand and force-lifting Lenoir a few feet off the ground. The young woman struggled in her grasp as she glared daggers at her.

“You don’t look like a good jedi right now Er’yne. Those pretty fiery eyes turning that yellow color is always a dead giveaway.” She spat.

Er’yne smirked, walking closer until they were face to face. “Oh, I’m no jedi.” She tilted her head to the side with an unsettlingly sweet smile. “You used me, did you? Well, guess what?” Everything Lenoir put her through came flooding back as Er’yne glared defiantly at the woman she had immobilized. All the insults, the times she’d been ignored or used and discarded, everything came flooding back. Er’yne narrowed her eyes at Lenoir and clenched her jaw. “You have no power over me anymore. So stay the fuck away.” She let Lenoir drop to the ground and started to turn to walk away.

“You always were weak.” Lenoir scoffed. 

Er’yne wheeled around and took a step forward before letting out an earth-shaking force-scream, sending Lenoir flying across the street and into the adjacent building. Er’yne smirked as she watched Lenoir drop to the ground. Lenoir gave her a terrified look before bolting. _Good riddance._

Er’yne gathered up her things. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her, everything felt light. Er’yne heard her holopad beep. _Aden_. She grinned as she pulled out her holocomm and gave Aden a call.

“Hmmm? Morning Er’yni~” Er’yne could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Morning Aden.” She giggled. “You’ll never guess what I just did.”  
“Ohhhh?” He laughed over the comm. “What did you do?”

“Remember me mentioning a girl named Lenoir?”  
“Your teenage crush that died?” He sounded puzzled.   
Er’yne chuckled. “Yes, that one. She’s apparently alive, I just force-screamed her into a wall.” Aden erupted into laughter on the other side of the comm.  
“Er’yniii,” he drew out his nickname for her, “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thanks, Aden.” She giggled. “You know, I could use some decent company… Force-screaming at assholes is always fun, but I’d rather hangout with someone I actually like.”  
“Hmmm… Meet you in 10, at the normal spot? I’m taking you shopping~” Er’yne grinned at the smugness in Aden’s voice. It was going to be a very good day.  
“See you when you get here~” She smirked.


End file.
